


Ocean-blue

by Thaum



Series: Dark Passion Play [1]
Category: Nightwish
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Puberty, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Confusion, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaum/pseuds/Thaum
Summary: Emppu and Tuomas are going to ask Tarja to become the singer in their newly formed band. Letting Tuomas do the talking fires back at Emppu exceptionally and leaves him confused with  thoughts about his best friend, he never had before.





	Ocean-blue

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. Be nice.

Emppu felt this was a great idea. Three weeks ago Tuomas had come over with his keyboard and he had gripped his guitar and they had played together since then for a few hours every afternoon. It was fun and Emppu loved it. Last Saturday Tuomas had composed a little melody and this was the beginning of their first song. Yesterday he brought some lyrics to the song and today was clear: they both couldn’t sing. They needed a singer and a drummer would be nice as well. Emppu wanted to ask Jukka and Tuomas had come up with a girl from school as a potential singer. And here they were: standing in front of her house, going to ask her.

Emppu pushed Tuomas forward.

“You’ll do the talking, I don’t know her. And she is probably going to take you more seriously anyway.”

He gestured at his appearance, cursing for once more the injustice when it came to distribution of height. Maybe he would have a growth spurt as Tuomas had, soon. But somehow he doubted it. Emppu ringed the doorbell and positioned himself as straight as he could next to his friend who frowned at him.

“Do you have a stick up your ass, or what?”

Before he could answer a black haired girl with bright green eyes opened the door. He swallowed his rather rude answer and put on his most charming face.

“Hi.”

“Hi”, she answered.

Silence stretched as Emppu smiled up at the girl in the door. Even she was taller than him. He started to entertain the idea of platform shoes. He elbowed Tuomas into his side who seemed to have forgotten how to talk.

“Um, hi”, he hastily got out.

When nothing else followed Emppu turned to look at him. “Are you going to actually say something?”

Tuomas cleared his throat and put his arm around Emppus shoulder.

“Um.. yes. Tarja, that’s Emppu. We've known each other practically since forever and have played around together now for a while. I mean that's been until a few weeks ago when we decided we wanted to start something serious.”

The girl named Tarja blinked.

“Um.. okay. That’s.. nice, I guess.”

“Yeah, Emmpu has a basement where we can do whatever we like, heavier stuff. It's soundproof. But just the two of us isn't fun. So we wanted to ask if you wanna join us..?”

Tarja looked slightly uncomfortable now, searching for words.

“What?”

Emppu stared open-mouthed at his best friend who still smiled down at the girl who watched from him to Emppu and back, completely bewildered. Emppu elbowed Tuomas again in his side, this time forcefully.

“Tuo, _really_???”

“Ouch, what do you mean?”

“Do you hear yourself talking, or what??”

Tuomas looked puzzled as he let his words pass revue in his head until he flushed deep red and flinched away from Emppu.

“Oh hell.. nonono.. I didn’t mean.. I...” he buried his face in his hands and made a strange whimpering noise. “Shit.”

Tarja raised an eyebrow and relaxed a little.

“You’re Tuomas, aren’t you? You do play the piano in my music class.”

Tuomas nodded. His face colour was still remarkably off.

“So, if you were not inviting me over to an orgy.. what else exactly did you wanted me to join?” She grinned. Emppu decided he liked her and grinned back. Then he put his hand at Tuomas arm and pouted at him.

“No orgy, honey? What a pity, I would so like to hear you scream again like you did yesterday."

Tuomas turned to him and slapped his hand away. Emppu was sure, if looks could kill, he would have dropped dead instantly.

" _I was singing_! Tarja, I am talking about a metal band for heavens sake!"

Emppus grin widened. Oh he was so going to make sure Tuomas would never forget about this.

"He was screaming. But let me tell you, he is a beast with his instrument." *)

Tarja burst out laughing so hard, she had to steady herself at the door frame.

“Come in guys, it’s getting cold", she said as she was able to talk again and wiped tears from her eyes with her sleeve. "I was going to make tea, do you want some?”

* * *

“You two are really cute together.”

Tarja winked at Emppu as they said their goodbyes after chatting an hour about the band and music and stuff and agreed on meeting the next day for a first rehearsal.

"I'll never be able to shake that off, hmm?" Tuomas rolled his eyes as Tarja shook her head and hugged him.

"Nope."

Emppu just laughed but the whole way home, he felt somehow off. His thoughts circled around the last hour. How he and Tarja had teased Tuomas that afternoon about his strange introduction talk. How he had blushed repeatedly. And about the way Tuomas had smiled all the time as he had told her about his songwriting. How he had looked at her. How his Ocean-blue eyes had sparkled. Wait. What? Emppu furrowed his brows and looked up at his unusually overly enthusiastic friend who was talking nonstop and gestured wildly. Ocean-blue. He looked quickly at his feet again. Something wasn’t right. Tuomas’ eyes had never been a specific colour nor had Emppu ever thought about it. His throat felt dry and he swallowed. Ocean-blue.

_And deep enough to drown if you fall._

He had no idea where that thought came from. All he knew was, that it had no right to be there. Something somewhere in his chest clenched and made it impossible to breath. Something was absolutely not right. His hands started to shake and he balled them into fists at his side. No. Thoughts didn't come from nowhere. Tuomas' eyes weren't something to swim in. And his smiles had always been just smiles.

_They were supposed to stay on his face. They had no business in his chest. They didn't take breaths away._

“God, that was embarrassing.." Tuomas sighed. "She is great, isn’t she? And really pretty.” He laughed, oblivious to Emppus inner turmoil. As they reached the crossroad Tuomas slapped his arm, radiating happiness and excitement.  

“Yes”, Emppu finally responded. “B..beautiful.”

Tuomas threw his head back and laughed again while all Emppu could do was stare.

“Aww.. you’re stammering like an idiot Emppu.. I think you have a crush on our little green eyed siren! See you tomorrow! God, I cannot wait to hear her sing with us!”

Emppu grumbled something incomprehensible and lifted his hand half-heartedly to wave after him. Then he stuffed both of them into his pockets and strolled slowly down the road that lead to his parents’ house.

 _You didn't feel smiles. They didn't feel warm. And they didn't hurt._  

“Yes, he is right. You’re an idiot Erno Vuorinen” he mumbled to himself and kicked a pebble across the street.

“A complete fucking idiot.”

 

 

*) And this is how Tuomas came to the t-shirt he wore in the music video to ["bless the child"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U52aAa9VkEk) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U52aAa9VkEk) :P


End file.
